justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Turn Up the Love
'"Turn Up the Love"' by ''Far East Movement ft. Cover Drive ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]]'' and Just Dance Now.'' Background The routine initially takes place in front of a light blue wall with TURN UP THE LOVE written in a cartoony font and zebra stripes. During the whistle part, a whistle and TWEET! appear too. During the verses, the background switches from light blue to pink, and a radio attached to a chain and a tiger is seen, as well as other zebra stripes. Dancers Classic 'P1' *A yellow cap *Black sunglasses *Orange bandana around his neck *A black T-shirt with a white graphic *Light blue pants *Cream-coloured raccoon tail in one pocket *White sneakers 'P2' *Red hair in a ponytail *A red beanie *A crop jacket over her pink sports bra *Black and white stripes on her shorts *Orange leggings *Black sneakers Turnupthelove coach 1 big.png|P1 Turnupthelove coach 2 big.png|P2 Alternate/Sumo In the alternate "SUMO" mode, there are 4 male dancers. They wear fatsuits and a red T-shirt with JD written on them and a pair of jeans with a black belt. Turnupthelovealt coach 1 big.png|P1 Turnupthelovealt coach 2 big.png|P2 Turnupthelovealt coach 3 big.png|P3 Turnupthelovealt coach 4 big.png|P4 ' 'Fanmade Diegho wears a metal studs baseball cap, a red and black New York-like jacket, a brown T-shirt with CLAP YOUR HANDS and a boombox on it, as well as a pair of black pants. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: '''Both: Put your left hand on your mouth and pump your right hand in the air during the whistle part. TurnUpTheLove-gm.png|Both Gold Moves TUTL GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sumo There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sumo routine, both of which are the same: Both: Put your arms down. TurnUpTheLoveSumoGoldMove.png|Both Gold Moves Sumo GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game 'Fanmade' There is only 1 Gold Move in the Fanmade routine: Only Gold Move: 'put your arms in a 90° angle and put your right leg behind the left one. TUTLFanGM.png|All Gold Moves Diego GM.gif|Only Gold Move ''in-game Sweat Mashup Turn Up the Love ''has an unlockable Sweat Mashup for 5 Mojocoins. * ''Note that the Sweat Mashup does not have any Gold Moves. 'Dancers ' (No repeats) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Fame (JD1) *Troublemaker (Sweat) (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups Turn Up The Love appears in the following Mashups: * ''Ievan Polkka'''' ''(B.F.F.)' * [[Problem|''Problem]] (Lovers Duet) * ''Till I Find You'' (Duet) Trivia *''Freaks'' and damn are censored. **Strangely, booze (which refers to alcohol) isn't censored. ** Also, damn can be briefly heard. * P2 appears in the background of ''Blurred Lines''. Also, when you make an Autodance, you can see P1. * P1 appears on the cover of the Just Dance Now app along with the coach of You Make Me Feel.... However, his glove is on his left hand. * This song was originally going to have a Battle mode with'' C'mon, but it was scrapped and replaced with ''C'mon vs. ThatPOWER. * The background for both the classic and Sumo routines are the same but they are animated differently. * The Sumo routine is the first dance crew routine to be an alternate mode as opposed to a classic mode. * P2 of the Sumo routine is the same as P1 of the Classic routine and the Sweat coach of Kiss You. * This is Far East Movement's first song in the main series. *In the Fanmade routine, the dancer is Diegho San, winner of the 2014 Just Dance World Cup. *The shirt which Diegho is wearing in the Fanmade routine features lyrics from the song and a boombox, both printed in the way they are seen in the Classic and Sumo routines' backgrounds. *Mehdi Kerkouche was helping Diegho with creating the Fanmade choreography. *In Just Dance Now, the Classic and Fanmade routine have different preview audios. *This is the fifth song to feature a chubby dancer. It is preceded by [http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Girl_(You_Are_Beautiful) Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)], [http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/You_Can%27t_Hurry_Love You Can't Hurry Love], [http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Skin-To-Skin Skin-To-Skin], [http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Dust Gold Dust] and Hit The Road Jack. Gallery turnupthelove.jpg|Turn Up The Love Turnupthelovealt cover generic.png|Turn Up The Love (Sumo) SJOP41 4d0d5bd6 14.png|Turn Up The Love (Mashup) turnupthelove_cover@2x.jpg Turnupthelovebg.png|Background 1 Another BG TUTL.png|Background 2 984103 743657188998942 7077251071477874270 n.jpg|Conceptual art of P1 Turnupopener.png turnupthelovefan_cover@2x.jpg|Fanmade JDNOW Cover Turnuptheloveavatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar turnup15.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar TurnUpTheLove.png|Pictograms turnupthelovefanpictos-sprite.png|Fanmade Routine Pictograms TurnUpTheLoveP1Extraction.jpg|P1 Videos Far East Movement - Turn Up The Love ft. Cover Drive Just_Dance_2014_-_Turn_Up_The_Love_-_5*_Stars Just Dance 2014 - Turn Up The Love (Sumo) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just Dance 2014 - Turn Up The Love (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just_dance_now_Turn_up_the_love_5_stars Just Dance Now - Turn Up the Love (Fanmade) 5* References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Hard Songs Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Rap Elements Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016